


Meeting New... Faces

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Maison Ikkoku, Ranma 1/2, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Ice Play, Multi, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After getting roped into being the entertainment at a bachelorette's party, Ranma finds out that she likes it. Showing off her body, and seeing how much the other women there 'appreciate' her dancing and costume.





	Meeting New... Faces

  
“There. You look perfect,” Nabiki said, running a critical eye over Ranma as the two girls stood outside the door to an apartment. “Not a smudge, not a hair out of place… We’re good to go.”  
  
“I’m so glad,” Ranma shot back, fiddling with her translucent shirt. She had no idea where Nabiki had even found a harem dancer costume. “I still don’t see why I have to come along to some stupid bachelorette party for _your_ friend.”  
  
“Because I have those photos, remember?” Nabiki replied, a gleam in her eyes. “If you _want_ to go back home, I’ll be glad to make some money back off of Kuno. But unless-“  
  
“I get it, I get it, yeesh,” Ranma said in a voice that was half disgusted and half resigned. “Come on, let’s get going.”  
  
“I’m so glad you’re seeing things from my perspective,” Nabiki said with a superior smirk.  
  
Turning around, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened, revealing a blonde head. The woman it belonged to glanced between Nabiki and Ranma and gave them both a smile. The one Ranma got was far more lustful than the friendly one Nabiki received.  
  
“Hello, good-looking,” she said, leering at Ranma’s half-covered body. “And you too, Nabiki,” she added, looking at the middle Tendo sister.  
  
“Nice to see you too, Minako,” Nabiki said. “This is Ranma-chan,” she waved a hand at the redhead. “Mind if we come in?”  
  
“Of course, of course,” Minako said, stepping back and opening the door. “So far Urd’s the only one to show up so the party’s a bit slow.”  
  
“Better not let Urd hear that,” Nabiki said, laughing. “She’ll come up with some damn thing to make it, uh, _exciting_.”  
  
“Probably, probably,” Minako said chuckling. She closed the door behind them and took the chance to look Ranma over again. Ranma did the same to her.  
  
Minako was an attractive blonde woman, in her early twenties or late teens. She wore a miniskirt that showed how proud she was of her admittedly attractive legs. Her long blonde hair fell to her ass, keeping a full evaluation of that from Ranma.  
  
Ranma was wearing a harem dancer’s outfit, a gauzy costume that always looked like it was just on the verge of revealing something very interesting indeed. The blue-green material of it went with her eyes but didn’t go that well with her bright red hair. Nabiki had said that didn’t matter, because she wouldn’t be wearing it long enough for anyone to notice. Then she had laughed and said she was joking, but Ranma still had her doubts about that.  
  
At least the veil had hid Ranma’s blushing face on the train ride here. She liked her sexy body, but it was still embarrassing to be leered at by a bunch of strangers. Or even just one stranger, as Minako thoroughly checked out her body before leading her and Nabiki deeper into the apartment.  
  
“Help yourself to the drinks and the food,” Minako said, waving at the counter top full of food, drinks and the utensils needed to eat them.  
  
Ranma tried to make a beeline towards the food, but was held up by Nabiki. The slightly taller woman had grabbed her shoulder. Turning her head, Ranma scowled at Nabiki.  
  
“We’re not here for some free chow,” Nabiki reminded Ranma. “You’re here to be the entertainment, remember? So go say hello to Urd.” She pointed with her chin at the other woman in the apartment.  
  
Sighing, Ranma turned towards the indicated woman. And felt her eyebrows rise up along her head. This Urd woman was quite the headturner, even more than Ranma. Ranma wasn’t sure she had ever seen a woman that tall, or with such dark skin.  
  
And if that skin was a tan, it was a full body tan. That was easy to tell, given how Urd’s robes seemed ready to fall off her body is she sneezed. Ranma hadn’t thought she would be meeting anybody tonight who could make her harem costume look modest, but Urd was managing it. And she had a body that Ranma’s ego insisted was almost as good as hers.  
  
“Oh ho ho, you must be Ranma,” Urd said, stepping forward and putting a hand underneath Ranma’s chin. She tilted Ranma’s head up, staring into her blue eyes with her own blue pair. “Nabiki’s told me so _much_ about you.”  
  
“Ummmm, right,” Ranma said, kind of weirded out. “All good, right?”  
  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Urd said, laughter bubbling up underneath every word. She glanced down at Ranma’s cleavage, barely covered with a semi-translucent gauze. “I can think of a way you could convince me to talk.”  
  
Before Ranma could decide how to respond to that, Nabiki had grabbed her by the arm again, tugging her over to the counter where Minako was. Ranma had been aware that the two of them had been talking, but hadn’t really been listening.  
  
“-she dance?” Minako finished asking, looking at Ranma curiously.  
  
“Eh, well enough,” Nabiki said, wiggling her hand. “Don’t get your expectations up and it will be fine.”  
  
That stung Ranma’s pride something fierce. The suggestion that there was anything she couldn’t do well hit her right in the ego. She didn’t know what kind of dancing they were talking about, but she made a vow then and there to blow Nabiki’s socks off with her skill.  
  
Ranma said as much, drawing a laugh from Minako and a slow, considering look from Nabiki. Then a smile spread across her face. Ranma started to have second thoughts about what her pride was saying, but by then it was too late for her to accept backing down.  
  
“I’m so glad to hear that, Ranma,” Nabiki said. She put a hand on the small of Ranma’s back and pushed her towards Minako. “So why don’t you give Mina here a dance while we wait for the rest of the guests to arrive?”  
  
With that, Nabiki grabbed a fruit kebab and wandered off, only stopping momentarily to pat Ranma on the ass. Grumbling underneath her breath, Ranma turned to Minako, who smiled charmingly at her.  
  
“Sorry, but I don’t think there’s enough room here for us to dance,” Ranma said, not sounding very sorry at all.  
  
“Oh, you just need to use your imagination,” Mina said, grabbing Ranma by the arm and tugging into what had to be the living room. Nabiki and Urd looked up from their conversation together briefly. Ranma thought she heard something about toys.  
  
“Here we go,” Mina said, sitting down on a free chair. She pulled Ranma down after her, dropping the redhead into her lap.  
  
Ranma blinked in shock, staring into Minako’s dancing blue eyes. The blonde had pulled Ranma quite close to her body, with their bodies, and especially their breasts, pressed together. Minako smiled widely as she reached behind Ranma and lightly rested her hands on Ranma’s ass.  
  
“You can give me a lap dance! Won’t that be fun?” Ranma opened her mouth just as the doorbell rang.  
  
It was like someone had cut the strings holding Mina up. She slumped forward, almost burying her face in Ranma’s cleavage. She sighed heavily, her breath puffing through the semi-opaque material of Ranma’s costume.  
  
Using some strength Ranma wouldn’t have thought she possessed, Minako picked Ranma up before turning her around and putting the redhead in the chair. Patting Ranma’s head, Mina smiled down at her.  
  
“Just wait there cutie. I’ll be back soon.” She turned and headed towards the door as the buzzer rang again.  
  
Ranma watched her leave, especially the way her hips swing from side to side in the miniskirt she was wearing. She only looked away when she heard Urd laugh, a surprisingly earthy chuckle. Ranma stared at the wall as her cheeks burned, glad that Urd’s comment was lost in the babble of conversation from the front of the apartment.  
  
Minako appeared, leading another woman who looked to be in her late twenties. Ranma’s jaw dropped as she got a good look at the new woman. She hadn’t thought there was a woman in the world with a brighter shade of red hair than her. But this woman’s hair, that went down to her back, was the most vibrant red Ranma had ever seen. She was also wearing a short dress that showed off even more of her legs than what Minako was wearing.  
  
“Hey, Akemi!” Nabiki shouted. “How you been, girl? Got a night off work, huh?”  
  
“Hey, Nabiki!” The woman, Akemi, shouted back. “The Master even gave me a few bottles to share with all of you!” She held them up. Ranma could hear them sloshing in a way that full bottles _didn’t_.  
  
Urd noticed that too. That was the start of a storm of chatter and laughter between the four women, with Ranma feeling left out in the chair she had been left in. Just as Ranma was debating if she could eat all the food and slip away unnoticed, Nabiki turned around and fixed her with a stare.  
  
“Well, now that we’re all here, how about some _fun_?” Nabiki asked, not taking her eyes off of Ranma. “Come on, Ranma baby, let’s see some action!”  
  
There were murmurs of assent from the other women. They grinned at Ranma and started surrounding her, smiling down at the redhead. Ranma was a bit nervous, but she had known this was likely to happen. After all, being given a harem girl costume and told that she’d be dancing, that led to a fairly logical conclusion.  
  
And it wasn’t a conclusion that Ranma was really all that opposed to. After all, she knew she had a great body and didn’t have any real problems showing it off. She had to admit, though, that she had been hoping she could just gorge on the food on display and leave to sleep it off somewhere.  
  
“Come on, Ranma,” Minako said, hauling Ranma out of her seat. “I didn’t get my dance the first time around, and now you’re going to show off to _everybody_.”  
  
Spinning around, she slipped a tape into a boom box. Some vaguely Arabian music started playing and Minako turned back to Ranma with a grin. She started clapping her hands together in time with the beat. After a few seconds, the other women started to do so to, forming a ragged tempo for Ranma to dance to.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranma started. She gathered the drapes of cloth hanging from her arms and started twirling around, making them billow outwards. Her bare feet pattered against the floor as she swayed from side to side.  
  
There was barely enough room in the circle of women for Ranma to move, and the outer edges of her costume brushed against one or another of them every few seconds. None of them seemed to mind that much. Though they also weren’t all paying as much attention to Ranma as she thought she deserved. Minako and Akemi were having a quiet conversation, only glancing at Ranma every now and then.  
  
Ranma scowled underneath her veil. Obviously she needed to up her game. And she knew just how to do that. The only problem would be how to do it. As skimpy as her costume was, it still wasn’t made for quick removal, at least not while she was dancing. But maybe if Ranma did a kick while tugging…  
  
The sleeves of Ranma’s outfit floated to the ground. She kicked them up and out of the way. Nabiki reached forward and grabbed one of them. Fingering it, she grinned at the other women.  
  
“Still warm!” Nabiki said over the beat of the music.  
  
That drew some laughter from the rest of them. Ranma rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Nabiki, who, if she noticed, didn’t care. She just kept watching Ranma dance, idly running her fingers along her prize.  
  
With her arm coverings gone, Ranma didn’t have a lot left she could remove. There was the veil, her semi-transparent harem pants, the panties that had come included with the outfit, and her top, which _hadn’t_ come with a bra. As she danced, Ranma tried to decide which would look better. Take off her pants and be ‘decent’ but top-heavy in terms of clothing? Or take off her top and have her large breasts bounce around as she tried to dance.  
  
The decision was made for Ranma. As she turned away from Urd, she saw the dark-skinned woman raise one hand and snap her fingers. Just as Ranma fully turned away, she felt her top suddenly unravel, the shirt coming undone all on its own.  
  
Ranma’s squeak of shock was lost in the roar of cheers from the other women. They all celebrated Ranma becoming topless by taking a shot of sake, Akemi doing two. Ranma told herself that the reason for that was that Akemi had realized that even if she had better hair, it was now blindingly obvious that Ranma had the better rack.  
  
Ranma made sure Akemi knew that by stopping in front of her and shaking her breasts. If Akemi felt a sense of inferiority over her lacking chest, she didn’t show it. Instead, she just smiled lustfully as she drank her booze and stared at Ranma’s large, bouncing boobs.  
  
Ranma kept on dancing, running her hands over her body. In addition to shaking her breasts, she made sure to stick out her rear and wiggle it from side to side. Twice, Nabiki tried to slap Ranma’s ass when she did that, but each time, Ranma’s reflexes were more than up to the task of avoiding the open hand.  
  
Smirking at Nabiki, Ranma’s hands went to her waist, trying how to get out of her pants while still dancing. They were much too tight at the waist for her to let them drop down or anything as convenient as that. In the end Ranma had to just shimmer her hips from side to side as she tugged her pants down, revealing just how little her panties really covered.  
  
By now, Ranma was quite aware of the equipment all the other women were sporting. Their cocks were tenting their skirts, robes or pants. She wondered just how far they would be going. Ranma wasn’t opposed to the idea of sex, even in her female body. But sex was one thing, and a gangbang with a bunch of strangers was something else. Ranma wasn’t even sure if she wanted to have sex with them one at a time.  
  
Something to think about. And who knew? It may not even happen. Surely they had other ideas for entertainment besides just Ranma. Hopefully ideas that would let Ranma have some of the food on the counter behind Minako.  
  
The thought of getting to gorge herself brought a smile to Ranma’s face as she tugged at her panties. Even though they clung to her much more tightly than her pants did, they were still easier to get off. Ranma tugged them down past her thighs and then stepped out of them, kicking the gold-sequined underwear to one side.  
  
She was now totally naked, dancing in front of the four women. And Ranma didn’t feel bad about it. She loved moving, getting the blood flowing as she twirled around the small circle. And she loved people paying attention to her. And not just in an ego-stroking way. Ranma’s cheeks were red with more than exertion.  
  
When the tape ended, it took Ranma a while to realize it had. Not that she had really been dancing in time with the music, but the tape stopping did seem to mean that it was time for the dance to end. Ranma stood in the center of the circle of women, all of whom were taller than her. There were small beads of sweat on her forehead as she stared at each of them. They were all smiling and staring at her, an identical look in all their eyes.  
  
“How about some party games?” Minako said, not taking her eyes off of Ranma. And not directing her gaze up to Ranma’s face, either. “I can think of some fun things we can do.” She shifted position, emphasizing the bulge in her crotch.  
  
“Yeah, I bet you can,” Akemi said, stepping up behind Ranma. She rested her elbows on Ranma’s shoulders and her chin on Ranma’s head. “Or maybe we can skip right to the fun bit.” She pressed her front against Ranma’s bare back. Ranma could feel the body heat coming through her thin black dress.  
  
And she could feel something else pressing against the small of her back. It was hot and hard and thick. Ranma shivered in- she wasn’t sure what. Lust? Fear? Anticipation? Whatever the reason, Akemi seemed to like it. Her elbows fell from Ranma’s shoulders and her hands started to glide down Ranma’s body.  
  
“Not yet, not yet,” Urd scolded, just as Akemi started to cup Ranma’s breasts. “I’m in the mood for a bit of fun before we have,” she leered at Ranma’s body, “a _lot_ of fun.”  
  
“Fun’s fun,” Minako said in what may have been agreement or an argument. “Oh, I know, there’s something we can do with ice cubes. Ranma’s a tough girl, right?” Ranma’s pride didn’t let her do anything but nod, even though- “so I’m sure she can handle it.” Yeah, that was what she had been expecting.  
  
Akemi pushed Ranma forward, using a grip on the shortstack’s butt to guide her. She walked Ranma into the kitchen, a journey of all half a dozen steps. Once there, Ranma was hedged in by Nabiki and Urd as Minako knelt and open the bottom freezer.  
  
Turning around, Minako held up an ice cube tray. Ranma glanced nervously at it, a worried feeling appearing in her gut. She had no idea what that could be or do, but it still put her on edge.  
  
“I learned about this game when Sets showed it off to us with Hotaru,” Minako said. Ranma had no idea who either of those people were or even if anyone besides Minako was included with ‘us’. “I’ve been meaning to use it on a cute girl,” Minako winked at Ranma, “and it looks like I’ve finally found one. Nabiki, hold her still.”  
  
Nabiki grabbed both of Ranma’s arms from behind. It wouldn’t take any effort for Ranma to break the hold, and she seriously considered doing so, to show Nabiki that Ranma wasn’t just some submissive, pliant little girl. But Ranma was curious and apprehensive enough about what Minako was planning that she didn’t want to disrupt the fun and games just yet.  
  
Minako popped two ice cubes out of the tray and handed one to Urd. She lifted the other one in her fingers and stepped towards Ranma, smiling widely. Ranma swallowed nervously.  
  
“It’s a fun little game where we run the ice cubes over Ranma’s nipples,” Minako explained, grinning as she looked at Ranma’s pink nips. “No winners or losers, we just have some fun making Ranma squeal and squirm as her nipples get stiffer and stiffer.”  
  
“Sounds like an _excellent_ idea,” Urd said with a devilish grin.  
  
“Yeah,” Akemi agreed. “Make sure you save some ice cubes for me too.”  
  
Minako and Urd slightly bent down in front of Ranma, holding glistening ice cubes between their fingers. Their hands extended to Ranma’s fat breasts as the redhead held herself stock still. She didn’t know if she should be trying to pull away or pushing her chest forward.  
  
Urd’s hand made contact first. Ranma hissed through her teeth, feeling the cold, hard, wet cube pressed against her sensitive skin. Minako followed her half a second later. Ranma squirmed from side to side, trying to adjust to the sensation.  
  
Both the women drew their ice cubes around Ranma’s nipples in a circle, softly pressing the frozen water against Ranma’s breasts and making them sink in slightly. A small whine escaped Ranma’s lips. It was feeling better than she had expected.  
  
“Oh ho, I think she likes it!” Akemi said from her spot on the kitchen counter. She had cleared a space by eating the food that been there and was alternating between eating more food and drinking more booze.  
  
Ranma glanced at her, and did a double take. Akemi had pulled her black dress up far enough to reveal her cock. Sure, that had only needed a few centimeters, but her dick was still on display as she watched Ranma get molested.  
  
“Ranma’s so cute,” Nabiki agreed, looking over Ranma’s shoulder at her breasts. “I’d like nothing more than to take plenty of pictures with her dressed up.”  
  
And sell them to Kuno, Ranma added in her head. At least these people were more tolerable than Kuno, even if they were taking more liberties with her body than the upperclassman ever did. Far more interested on getting her aroused than just groping her.  
  
And Ranma was getting very aroused. She hadn’t thought that ice cubes could do anything besides cool down a drink, but the glistening beads of water left behind on her breasts were running down over stiff nipples. And there were beads of moisture elsewhere on her body as well. Ranma’s legs were steadily shifting apart as arousal formed in her lower lips.  
  
By the time the ice cubes were too small to hold, Ranma was panting for breath, her breasts rising and falling. Occasional whines slipped through her lips, especially whenever Urd’s and Mina’s fingers brushed her nipples instead of ice cubes. Her cheeks were a dull red and her eyes a bit fogged as she pushed her chest forward against the wandering hands of the two women.  
  
“See? I told you it was easy to get her hot to trot,” Nabiki said from behind Ranma. At some point, she had stopped holding Ranma’s arms and started groping Ranma’s rear. Her fingers sunk into the fat globes as she squeezed and kneaded them.  
  
“No kidding,” Urd said, stepping back to properly look Ranma over. “I could just eat you up,” she added, pinching Ranma’s cheek.  
  
Ranma nodded jerkily, more concerned with the burning need in her loins than even with compliments. Her eyes kept falling towards the bulges and tents on display at the crotches of the three women in front of her. Ranma wasn’t a virgin, and she knew how good a thick dick in a wet pussy could be. From both ends, in fact, but Ranma didn’t think she’d be getting any hot water tonight.  
  
“God, I don’t know how long I can wait,” Akemi said, slowly stroking her cock as she knocked back another cup of sake. “Minako, you’d better hurry up and take her for the first go-around so we can get a turn. I’m dying here.”  
  
Ranma was surprised that Akemi could get it up. Wasn’t booze supposed to make people lusty and their cocks soft? But her large shaft, sticking up from between her thighs, looked as hard as a rock. And as tasty as a treat. Ranma was getting hungry, and if she couldn’t have real food, at least sucking a cock would give her mouth something to do.  
  
“Yeah, I think I might be ready to,” Minako winked at Ranma, “ _properly_ celebrate. Unless anyone else has any game ideas?”  
  
“As a matter of fact,” Nabiki said from behind Ranma, “I’ve got an idea.” She chuckled, sending a thrill of either fear or delight down Ranma’s spine. “I think we’ll all have a _very_ good time doing it. It will more than make up for not getting immediate access to Ranma’s body, Akemi.”  
  
“It better,” Akemi muttered, her hand sliding along her cock. “I’m got a serious need here.”  
  
“We can play Queen of the Hill,” Nabiki explained, stepping around Ranma to gesture with her hands. Ranma would deny feeling upset at the loss of contact as Nabiki stopped kneading her rear.  
  
“We all draw straws to see who’s in charge,” Nabiki said. “Whoever wins can give Ranma an order.” Ranma made a face at that, drawing a chuckle from Urd. “Then while she’s doing it, the next person gives her an order and she has to do both of them before the third person comes up with something.”  
  
“And what happens if she doesn’t manage it?” Minako asked, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
“Oh please,” Ranma said, pointing a thumb at herself. “I’m the best there is. I’m sure I can do anything you can think of.”  
  
Minako stared at her in shock. Then she chuckled and rubbed her hands together. Ranma was much too confident to feel worried over such a display, even when Nabiki joined in.  
  
“Well, if she can’t do it, then she can’t do it,” Nabiki said. Ranma sniffed at the thought of failure. “So we’ll just have to spank her.” Ranma’s squawk of outrage was drowned out by the whistles and cheers from the other women. “But, fair’s fair,” Nabiki added, holding up her hands to try and quiet the crowd down. “If someone gives Ranma an impossible order, or if it would contradict an order she’s already gotten…” she paused for a moment, making everyone lean in to hear. “We’ll have to spank her for that too.”  
  
The whoops and whistles were even louder this time around. Ranma crossed her arms underneath her chest and gave her best pout at the cackling women. If they noticed, they didn’t care. Instead, Minako was scrambling to find some drinking straws and wrenching the tip off of one of them.  
  
Turning back to face the crowd, she held them up, the ends hidden in one hand. It would have been more effective if the straws weren’t all different colors. Since they _were_ , everyone knew that the lime green straw was the short one that would let the drawer order Ranma around.  
  
Akemi got to go first and drew the green straw. She cheered and pumped a fist into the air. Turning her head towards Ranma, she smiled widely.  
  
“Ranma sweetie,” Akemi cooed.  
  
“Yeah?” Ranma replied. Since Akemi’s cock hadn’t gone down a bit, she was certain she knew what was about to happen next.  
  
“You must be so hungry,” Akemi said, somehow coinciding with a gurgle from Ranma’s stomach. “Why don’t you come over here and have a nice, thick sausage.” She spread her legs widely apart, giving Ranma plenty of room to slide between them.  
  
“Not wasting any time, huh?” Urd said, chuckling. “I thought we were at least going to be doing stuff like making her bend over, or spread her lower lips.”  
  
“Lady, I feel like I’m going to burst,” Akemi said. “If I don’t get my rocks off now, it’s going to happen soon. ‘Specially if I have to stare at that hot bod much longer.”  
  
Ranma had stayed in place, watching the show with a small grin. But when Nabiki pushed her forward, she didn’t fight it. Ranma took a few steps forward and sank to her knees, in between Akemi’s legs. Then she frowned.  
  
Ranma was a short woman. And Minako had high counters in her apartment. The top of Ranma’s head was just about level with it. That was no way to give a blowjob. Ranma supposed she’d have to squat down. Not a very comfortable position, but Akemi didn’t sound as if she’d lasting long enough for it to really be a bother.  
  
Ranma had just opened her mouth and was about to slide it down around Akemi’s shaft when she saw Urd draw the green straw again. The dark-skinned woman twirled it around in her fingers as she leered at Ranma’s naked body. She chuckled and took two steps back, putting her out of Ranma’s reach.  
  
“While you’re doing that,” Urd said, her voice like smoke, “I want you to come over here and start tending my cock. Get it out of these robes and _worship_ it. Oh, and you can’t use your hands.”  
  
Ranma stared at Urd, unamused. She stared long enough, her mouth around Akemi’s cock but not quite touching it, that Akemi took action. She placed a hand on the back of Ranma’s head and pushed her downwards. Ranma’s head slid down the cock, and she closed her mouth, forming a tight seal around Akemi’s cock.  
  
“You heard her,” Akemi cooed, slightly slurring her words. “Do what you’re told. Just don’t stop sucking my cock.”  
  
Ranma wracked her brain, trying to figure out how to manage this. Even if she could use her hands, she couldn’t reach that far. And she didn’t have any martial arts moves that were delicate enough to make Urd feel good. She was coming up blank. Just as Urd had undoubtedly intended.  
  
After a minute or so from silence from Ranma as she bobbed up and down Akemi’s cock, Urd shrugged and laughed again. Her laughter had a dark, anticipatory tone to it.  
  
“If you can’t obey even a simple order like that, then I guess I don’t have a choice. I’m going to have to spank you.” Urd didn’t sound all that broken up about it.  
  
She walked up behind Ranma and knelt down. She raised up one brown hand and was just about to swing down when Minako grabbed it. Urd looked up at her, a frown creasing her beautiful features.  
  
“Not yet, Urd,” Minako said. “We don’t have time to spank Ranma every time she does something. Instead, let’s just wait until the game’s over. Then we can, heh,” Mina giggled, “discipline her.”  
  
“We can all take _turns_ disciplining her,” Nabiki added, staring appreciatively at Ranma’s rear.  
  
And now Ranma had a dilemma. She was having fun, of course. She was horny and was looking forward to getting properly fucked soon. But she didn’t see how spanking could possibly be fun. For her, at least. She had a feeling that Nabiki and the rest of them would quite enjoy it. So, if Ranma didn’t want to get spanked, she should…  
  
Ranma didn’t want to leave right now, and not just because she was naked. She also wanted an orgasm, damnit. But she had a feeling that the spanking might come soon after any orgasm she got. Or maybe before. Therefore, Ranma would have to do her very best to make the women here forget about the spanking. She’d have to be so erotic that they’d be so lost in their own pleasure they were willing to give Ranma plenty of pleasure in return and no pain.  
  
Ranma sucked Akemi’s cock as best she could. And while Ranma didn’t have a _lot_ of experience giving or getting blowjobs, she did have some. And what talent she possessed was enough to make Akemi moan appreciatively.  
  
“That’s it, baby. Keep on doing that,” Akemi said, patting the top of Ranma’s head. Behind herself, Ranma heard the rustle of plastic being rubbed against plastic.  
  
“Oh my, I picked the short straw? Imagine that,” Minako said in a voice devoid of surprise. “Okay, Ranma lift your butt up.” Ranma went as high up as she could. “No, more,” Minako said.  
  
Grumbling around Akemi’s cock, Ranma backed up until she had almost trapped Minako in the small space between her large rear and the kitchen wall. That was as high up as she could get while still sucking Akemi off. And now Urd, since the dark-skinned, tattooed woman had stepped up so her cock was poking Ranma in the cheek.  
  
“Good, now hold it there,” Minako said, her hands grabbing Ranma’s hips. Ranma had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen next. “Now, just need to…” Minako muttered to herself.  
  
Despite herself, Ranma jumped when a hot, hard cylinder landed on her butt. She tried to turn her head and look at what had to be Minako’s cock, but Urd placed a hand on the back of her head and kept her in place around her cock. Then the cock disappeared, and Ranma knew what was about to happen next. She spread her legs to make it happen quicker.  
  
Minako slowly pushed her cock into Ranma’s pussy. Ranma moaned around Akemi’s dick as she was filled up, Mina’s large shaft sinking deeper and deeper into Ranma’s small frame. It felt so good. Ranma was so horny, and getting fucked was a soothing balm to the raging fires inside her. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best analogy, but Ranma didn’t care. What mattered, what really mattered, was that Ranma was getting fucked exactly like she needed to be.  
  
Minako slowly pushed herself forward or pulled Ranma back until her hips were pressed against Ranma’s ass. Both of them groaned, feeling Ranma’s wet, hot folds massaging Minako’s thick shaft. Minako stayed buried inside Ranma for a moment, letting the busty redhead properly appreciate how good it felt to be fucked.  
  
“So I suppose I’ve got the short straw now,” Nabiki said from somewhere close to Ranma. “But I’m not interested in only getting a third of a blowjob, so how about we move out to the living room? Ranma’s got one more hole and a pair of tits, you know? Not just her mouth and pussy.”  
  
The other three women agreed with that, and even Ranma made a noise of agreement. It would probably have to be a more comfortable position than this. Ranma lifted her head off of Akemi’s cock and got quite the surprise when Akemi pushed her head back down.  
  
Akemi and Minako sidestepped towards the living room, keeping Ranma between them and impaled on their cocks. Urd followed, laughing and stroking her rod as she watched the busty redhead scramble to keep up with them.  
  
Once they arrived in the living room, there was a moment of confusion as all four women tried to get Ranma in their favorite position. After a confused minute, they all stepped back, leaving Ranma in the center. She bit back a whine as she stared at the cocks on display and not in her weeping pussy.  
  
“How about the couch?” Nabiki suggested. “Whoever takes her ass can sit on it, Ranma can sit on her, Ranma can turn her head for a blowjob, and all that?”  
  
“Sounds good,” Minako said slowly. “What position do you want? Going to take her tightest hole?” She reached forward and slapped Ranma on the ass, making the redhead squeak and jiggle.  
  
“Nah,” Nabiki said. “My sisters and I have already done Ranma in the ass,” and the mouth and pussy, for that matter. And Ranma, in her increasingly disused male form, had done each of them in turn, “but I haven’t gotten a proper titfuck yet. I think tonight’s my chance to try.”  
  
“Damn,” Akemi said laughing, “you’ve done anal before a boobjob? That’s pretty nuts.” She leered at Ranma, who was blushing as her sexual history was appraised. “I think I’ll finish in her mouth.”  
  
Urd had already laid claim to Ranma’s ass by sitting down on the couch and patting her lap. Her dark cock stood up from her lap, reaching to her belly button. Ranma swallowed nervously. That would be the biggest thing she had ever taken up her ass before. And it would be while her pussy as getting stuffed as well. At least she wouldn’t be expected to move around while getting screwed from three directions at once.  
  
Ranma backed up to Urd, and squeaked as a pair of strong hands grabbed her. They tugged her backwards, and Ranma ended up on Urd’s lap, pressed against her torso. Ranma could feel Urd’s breasts pressing against her back, and would have liked the chance to examine them from the front. From what she had seen under the robes, they were almost as perfectly shaped as Ranma’s and an even bigger size. Ranma wouldn’t have minded the chance to bury her face in between them.  
  
Instead, she felt the tip of Urd’s cock brushing her ass as the dark-skinned woman prepared to enter Ranma. And to think Ranma had thought Nabiki was being ridiculous for insisting that Ranma clean and lube herself up before leaving tonight. But-!  
  
Ranma’s train of thought was abruptly cut off as Urd entered her. A whining sound escaped Ranma’s mouth as she threw her head back against Urd’s shoulders. She could feel Urd stretching out her tightest hole, thrusting deeper and deeper into her ass. It wasn’t as good as getting her pussy filled, but it wasn’t remotely bad.  
  
Urd entering Ranma spurred the rest of the women on. Within a few seconds, they had all gotten their favorite bit of Ranma. Akemi had turned Ranma’s head to the side so she could give the bigger redhead a blowjob. Nabiki was straddling Ranma’s stomach so she could fuck her sister’s fiancé’s tits. And Minako was staring at Nabiki’s back as she stuffed Ranma’s pussy.  
  
Nobody made a mention about the game, all of them much more eager to talk about how good Ranma felt wrapped around them. And that was quite all right with Ranma, on both counts. Not only was the subject of a spanking long forgotten, but the needy itch inside her was getting scratched in the best way possible.  
  
“Father, I can’t believe how tight her rear is,” Urd said, her shoulders shaking as she slowly lifted Ranma up and down her cock. “It’s like she was made to get fucked in the ass.”  
  
“Her pussy’s better,” Minako said, a wide smile on her face as she thrust back and forth, splitting Ranma’s wet walls.  
  
Ranma preened as best she could under the attention. But it was hard to do so, with four cocks demanding attention and messing up her body. Ranma felt herself unraveling with every thrust into her body. And especially with Nabiki’s hands pressing her breasts together and playing with her nipples, and Minako stirring up her sensitive folds.  
  
Ranma thought she was going to cum soon. And wouldn’t that be funny, the ‘entertainment’ cumming before the people fucking her? Not that Ranma felt bad over it. Instead, she tightened down around Urd and Minako, trying to wring out a few more drops of pleasure.  
  
That was enough to push Minako over the edge. She cried out, in a sweet, clear voice as she buried herself deep inside Ranma. Holding herself there, she started to cum, pumping shot after shot of sticky cum into Ranma’s pussy and womb. Ranma squirmed and squealed, the vibrations traveling through Akemi’s cock as the smaller redhead tried to cope with the pleasure of getting creampied.  
  
It was enough to push Ranma over the edge, getting her folds covered with semen. She thrashed around underneath the press of women, feeling the pleasure roar through her like a tidal wave. Her back arched, pressing her against Nabiki and Urd as supernovas erupted behind her eyes. Then, like a puppet with its strings cut, she collapsed backwards against Urd, shoulders trembling as Ranma tried to catch her breath.  
  
Ranma’s post-orgasm limpness didn’t stop the remaining three women from fucking her. In fact, the way that Ranma had tightened up and then relaxed meant that Urd had reached her own orgasm. She didn’t bother to warn Ranma. Instead, she just started cumming, pumping shot after shot of cum into Ranma’s rear.  
  
The shock of getting semen sprayed into her tightest hole was enough to get Ranma going again, and made her moan around Akemi’s cock as it plundered her mouth. Ranma squirmed, feeling the sticky heat in her lower belly from Minako and Urd. It felt good, just like the times the Tendo sisters had done the same.  
  
And the middle Tendo sister was cumming now as well. She thrust her hips forward, making her cock peep out between the top of Ranma’s breasts. Nabiki’s thumbs ran over Ranma’s nipples as she stared down at the side profile of Ranma’s face.  
  
“Fucking fuck!” Nabiki cried out as she came, white seed leaping from the tip of her penis to land on Ranma’s cheek.  
  
Ranma jerked, not expecting the thickness of the cum landing on her face. White splatters covered the side of her face, from just below her eye to hanging down off of her chin. The last few, weaker, spurts landed on the top of Ranma’s breasts.  
  
Ranma gasped, feeling covered with cum inside and out. And now there was only one person left. The one who had been most worried about cumming too quickly, funnily enough. But Akemi didn’t last long after the rest of the women had cum.  
  
“Take it all, every last drop,” Akemi hissed, pulling Ranma forward so her face was pressed against Akemi’s crotch.  
  
Ranma could feel the tip of Akemi’s dick pressing against the back of her throat as the redhead started to cum. The cum came washing back, filling up Ranma’s mouth and forcing her to quickly swallow as jet after jet came leaping out of Akemi’s cock. Finally, she stopped, letting Ranma swallow as much of the sticky, salty mess as possible.  
  
Slowly, everyone withdrew, dragging their cocks out of Ranma. Urd lifted her up and set her down, before heading over to share a drink with Akemi. Ranma lazily watched both their naked forms, wondering how long it would be before Round Two started.  
  
But in the meanwhile, she was quite happy to relax in Minako and Nabiki’s arms, as the two women snuggled in on either side of her. Their body heat was nice and comforting, letting Ranma concentrate on the cum seeping out of her pussy and ass and running down her face and breasts.  
  
“Hey, Nabiki, er, Ranma,” Minako said, looking between the two of them. “I’ve got another party two days from now with another group of friends. How would you like to come over again? I’m sure Usagi would _love_ ,” she pinched Ranma’s cheek, “a cutie like you.”  
  
Ranma lazily thought it over before nodding. Meeting new people should be fun. Especially if they had dicks like Minako.  
  
Ranma was _very_ sociable, in the right circumstances.  
  


* * *

  



End file.
